fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Igrene/Supports
With Fae C Support *'Igrene:' Fae. *'Fae:' Igrene! Look, look! A butterfly!! *'Igrene:' Fae, shouldn't you be doing something else? Didn't Master Roy give you a task to do? *'Fae:' Roy's orders are no fun. *'Igrene:' Fae, you should be doing what you're told. *'Fae:' Aww... but Fae doesn't want to. *'Igrene:' Fae. *'Fae:' ...er... *'Igrene:' Say you're sorry. *'Fae:' ...Fae's sorry. *'Igrene:' Look, Fae. You promised Roy that you would do what he asked, right? If you make a promise, you have to keep it. Okay? *'Fae:' Okay... *'Igrene:' Good girl. Well, then, let's go. *'Fae:' Yeah. B Support *'Igrene:' Come here, Fae. I'll braid your hair for you. *'Fae:' Yay! *'Igrene:' Do you like having your hair touched, Fae? *'Fae:' Yes! ... Igrene, is Fae gonna get pretty? *'Igrene:' Yes. You have such lovely hair... You'll become very beautiful when you grow up. *'Fae:' Like you? *'Igrene:' Well... I suppose. *'Fae:' Yay! Hey, Igrene? *'Igrene:' Fae, hold still. *'Fae:' Okay. *'Igrene:' ...... *'Fae:' What's wrong? Do your hands hurt? *'Igrene:' Oh, I'm sorry... I was just remembering my daughter. She was a very attractive little girl, much like you. *'Fae:' What happened to her? *'Igrene:' She's gone... She went to a faraway place. A Support *'Fae:' Igrene! *'Igrene:' Yes, Fae? *'Fae:' You were talking about your little girl the other day. *'Igrene:' Yes. *'Fae:' Fae knows her. *'Igrene:' What? *'Fae:' She used to come play with Fae. When Fae was all alone in her room, she came with Sophia to play and tell Fae about the outside. *'Igrene:' ...... *'Fae:' She said you were the 'Guardian.' *'Igrene:' I see... *'Fae:' But... She stopped coming to play with Fae. Fae asked Sophia about her, but she wouldn't tell. Is it Fae's fault? Was Fae a bad girl to her? Did Fae make her get angry and go to the faraway place? *'Igrene:' No...that's not the case. She was never mad at you, Fae. She just can't play with you any more. But... she'll always be very fond of you, Fae. *'Fae:' Really? *'Igrene:' Yes... of course. With Douglas C Support *'Igrene:' Excuse me. Are you Lord Douglas of Etruria? *'Douglas:' Yes, that is me. *'Igrene:' So you are the Great General? *'Douglas:' I am but a simple soldier now. *'Igrene:' I see... I am Igrene, guardian of Arcadia, in Nabata. *'Douglas:' Nabata... *'Igrene:' Yes. I fend off invaders in the desert heat. *'Douglas:' I see. And do you need something from me? *'Igrene:' I wish for you to promise me to never attack Nabata. *'Douglas:' ...I cannot promise you that. *'Igrene:' Why not? *'Douglas:' We are knights... If the king orders an attack, we must oblige. *'Igrene:' Even if you know it to be wrong? *'Douglas:' That is part of being a knight. *'Igrene:' ...... B Support *'Igrene:' Lord Douglas, about the other day... Can you not promise me as a nation to never attack Nabata? *'Douglas:' ...... *'Igrene:' But you have so much wealth... Why can you not promise? *'Douglas:' ...Things can happen even without the king's orders. *'Igrene:' What does that mean...? *'Douglas:' Etruria is a huge country supported by various families of nobility. Not all of such nobles are kind at heart. If such people take over the court, there is nothing that the king or I can do. *'Igrene:' But what is there to gain in a barren desert like Nabata? *'Douglas:' It is not about gain... They simply want someone to show their power to. They do not feel their worth unless they have someone to step on. I hear that the people in the Western Isles suffered from similar power abuse. *'Igrene:' ...... A Support *'Douglas:' Igrene. *'Igrene:' What is it, Lord Douglas? *'Douglas:' ...I said this before, but as an Etrurian general, I cannot promise what you ask. *'Igrene:' ...... *'Douglas:' However, I will do my best to fulfill your request. I shall spread the word that among the heroes who rescued the king were warriors from Nabata. I will persuade the nobles to never disturb your peace in Arcadia. *'Igrene:' ...I shall remember those words. I suppose that is all I can ask of you for now. *'Douglas:' Forgive me. With Saul C Support *'Saul:' Oh, dear God... *'Igrene:' ? *'Saul:' That I am able to meet such a beautiful woman... This day must surely be blessed. *'Igrene:' ...Do you need something? *'Saul:' Yes, indeed! ...Ah, before that... I am Saul. It would be an honor to know your name as well... *'Igrene:' I am Igrene. So...what do you need? *'Saul:' Ah, such a beautiful name, as I had imagined. Igrene... If I were to describe the pleasure of hearing such an elegant name... *'Igrene:' No, there is no need to describe it. Do you need something? *'Saul:' Do you know of the Elimine Church, Igrene? It is very popular among the nobility, because when you pray deeply, all of your dreams will come true immediately! *'Igrene:' Oh...is that what you want. I'm sorry, but I don't believe in God... *'Saul:' Oh, but you must. If you don't follow the Elimine Church, you will be cursed! *'Igrene:' ...Is that the kind of God that you follow? *'Saul:' Oh, no, I was just kidding around. How about if we have dinner together some evening, and I can teach you about God's love... **Igrene leaves while Saul is speaking* *'Saul:' Um, Igrene? Where are you going? B Support *'Saul:' Ah, Igrene! *'Igrene:' ...You again. *'Saul:' It is truly a miracle that we can meet again like this. God must have guided me toward you. *'Igrene:' Yes, that's nice. Well, then, I must be going... *'Saul:' Oh, please wait! It is a wonderful thing to believe, Igrene! *'Igrene:' Yes, I know. I used to believe in God as well. Although it is a different God from yours, I think I was fairly serious about it. *'Saul:' Really? Why did you stop believing? *'Igrene:' Several years ago...I stopped praying. It was after I lost a loved one in battle. *'Saul:' ...I see. *'Igrene:' Those who pray to God expect something in return. But they will never receive anything, and that causes them to hate God. I think that it would be a lot less trouble to think that no such being exists in the first place. *'Saul:' ...... Yes, you are right. *'Igrene:' ...Is it all right for a priest like you to be saying that? *'Saul:' It is all right, I am an open-minded person. However, Saint Elimine did say this: 'God does not help us because He believes in us.' *'Igrene:' Believes...in us? *'Saul:' Yes. A Support *'Igrene:' Father Saul. *'Saul:' Oh, Igrene! What is the matter? Ah, so you finally decided to give in to the urge to come see me... *'Igrene:' It is about what you said the other day... You said that God does not help us because He believes in us. *'Saul:' This is what Saint Elimine said... God, who created this world, is all-powerful. He can change people and the world. He can alter us humans so that we would not be fighting like this. However, is that really the right way? *'Igrene:' ...... *'Saul:' Humans that act according to God's will alone would only be mindless puppets. God believes that we humans can change, that we can learn from our mistakes. God knows that we can overcome our hardships to achieve peace and harmony. *'Igrene:' ...... I don't believe in God, but I respect people who think as you do. Thank you for your time, Father Saul. I must be off now... *'Saul:' Please, it is my pleasure to be able to help you. Now, we can go on to discuss our dinner meeting... ...Igrene? Where are you going? With Astolfo C Support *'Igrene:' You...! *'Astolfo:' Hm? *'Igrene:' Oh...! Is it... Is it really you? *'Astolfo:' Whoa, what the? What's going on? I'm Astolfo. Just a measly thief. *'Igrene:' ...You look like him... You look so much like...my husband... *'Astolfo:' Your husband? *'Igrene:' I lived with my husband in Arcadia. ...That is, until he suddenly left without saying a word... *'Astolfo:' Huh. And he looks exactly like me? Well, they say that there are at least three people on the continent with the same face. *'Igrene:' Wait! Let me see your leg. *'Astolfo:' Hey hey, what're you doing? *'Igrene:' When I first met him, I found him collapsed in the desert. The heat got to him, and he lost his memory of his past. He had blade wounds all over his body, and he had a particularly bad injury on his leg. It never fully healed, and it left a scar. *'Astolfo:' Well, I'm not your man. My legs are clean, I don't have a scary looking scar like that on either of them. Well, I have to get going. *'Igrene:' Oh... B Support *'Igrene:' ...... *'Astolfo:' You again? *'Igrene:' Are you... Are you really not him? *'Astolfo:' Nope. But hey, I can't believe this guy. He must be a real bastard to dump such a beautiful woman like you. *'Igrene:' ...... Please, let me tell you about him. *'Astolfo:' All right. *'Igrene:' As I was treating his wounds, we started living together. We lived happily for several years. Slowly, his memory started returning to him. I was happy about it, but I was also...scared. *'Astolfo:' ...... *'Igrene:' One day, bandits attacked Arcadia. My husband left to fend them off, and never came back. *'Astolfo:' ...... *'Igrene:' The corpses of the bandits all sunk into the quicksand. I couldn't find my husband, so I thought he had followed the same fate. *'Astolfo:' Well, then, that must be what happened. *'Igrene:' But... I can't help thinking in the bottom of my heart that he might be alive somewhere... *'Astolfo:' Ah. I see. *'Igrene:' But... If he were alive, he wouldn't just disappear without saying anything... *'Astolfo:' He probably wouldn't be leading such a glamorous life anyway, even if he were alive. I say you forget about him and move on. Hey, I know. Maybe I can give you a kiss in place of that guy... *'Igrene:' ! *Igrene leaves* *'Astolfo:' Ow... Oh well... A Support *'Igrene:' Oh... *'Astolfo:' Okay, I suppose the rejected man should slink away now... *'Igrene:' Wait! Gorlois...! ...I mean, Astolfo. *'Astolfo:' ...... *'Igrene:' Please look at this... My husband was carrying it when I first met him. *'Astolfo:' What are these scribbles? *'Igrene:' They're not scribbles. This is an emblem given to Lycian spies. I also did some research on what kind of work they do... And...I now understand... *'Astolfo:' ...... *'Igrene:' Spies carry information that is incredibly dangerous to the enemy if it is leaked. If a spy gets caught, the enemy will dig deep down into his weaknesses. family members and lovers are taken as hostage... And the spy is put through endless torture until he spills every bit of information that he has. That's why spies have to be alone... They must not make families or friends, or lovers... *'Astolfo:' ...I'm sorry to say this to you, but... That guy is dead. He was devoured by the quicksand of Nabata. All this stuff about spies and whatnot... It's just your imagination. Or perhaps you saw an illusion in the desert heat. *'Igrene:' ...... I...see... Then... I must have been dreaming... I must have had a dream of a short period of happiness... *'Astolfo:' ...Igrene. ...No... Sorry, forget it. *'Igrene:' ...... *'Astolfo:' Just...forget it all. ...Please. With Sophia C Support *'Igrene:' Sophia, are you all right? *'Sophia:' ...Oh...Igrene... Yes...I'm fine... I'm just...a little dizzy... *'Igrene:' Don't stress yourself if you're not feeling well. *'Sophia:' Yes... The outside world...it's so big... I'm a little... excited... *'Igrene:' Well, you've never been outside of Arcadia. You can ask me anything... I know the outside world fairly well, so I can explain things to you. *'Sophia:' Yes... B Support *'Sophia:' Igrene... *'Igrene:' What is it? *'Sophia:' Um...what is this...? I found it...on the ground... *'Igrene:' Let's see... Oh, this is a quarrel. *'Sophia:' Qua...? *'Igrene:' Quarrels are large arrows used for ballistas. *'Sophia:' They can fire something...so big... But...it's strange... *'Igrene:' Strange? *'Sophia:' The outside people... They make such amazing weapons...and they are much more advanced than us... But...why do they continue to fight...? *'Igrene:' ...... *'Sophia:' They're much...smarter than us, so... I thought they would know...that war is pointless... ...It is strange... *'Igrene:' Yes... You're right. It is strange... A Support *'Igrene:' Oh? You seem to be in a good mood, Sophia. *'Sophia:' Yes... I was speaking...to the other people in the army... The outside people...they are all kind... *'Igrene:' I see... That's nice. *'Sophia:' It would be nice...if we could be friends...with the outside people... *'Igrene:' Yes... But the Elder told us not to speak with outsiders. *'Sophia:' Yes... *'Igrene:' I understand what he's saying... The Dragons' powers could easily destroy entire countries. If the outsiders found out, they would surely fight over it. I've seen many conflicts like that in my life... *'Sophia:' Yes... But...some day... *'Igrene:' Yes... If we can live together with Dragons, there should be no reason why the outsiders can't... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports